Besos Bajo la Lluvia
by kawai13
Summary: Un caprichoso Naruto desea averiguar si los besos de tenelovela y cine bajo la lluvia son tan romáticos como parecen, y no se rendirá hasta que su amargado novio Azabache le cumpla el capricho. ¿Será como el lo imagina? ¿o se decepcionará de la fantasía que muestra la pantalla grande y chica? Yaoi. SasukexNaruto.


Hola, acá la autora de estas cortas historias, solo publicada en AY, con el mismo nombre y mi mismo nickname. Si lo ven en otro lado . Avisar del plagio x'D Espero y disfruten; para los que han leído Halo, este fin de semana es la siguiente actualización. Sin más que decir nwn, y sin saber muy bien como manejar aun , los dejo leer

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto Manga/Anime no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, solo los uso para darle vida a mis historias SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

**Besos Bajo la Lluvia**

**Primer Beso Bajo La Lluvia**

**— ****Vamos teme —** Susurro en su oído, obteniendo un escalofrió de su cuerpo **— Quiero un beso como ese —** Señalando la televisión donde pasan una telenovela, cual niño berrinchudo, y vuelvo a atacar su zona sensible **— Vamos Sasu —**

Le estaba rogando por ello más de cuatro meses y el bastardo siempre se negaba o buscaba forma de cambiarme el tema.

**—** **Aghh —** Gimió mientras lamía su cuello **—** **No Dobe** **—** Me dijo molesto parándose del sofá y alejándose de mi ataque **— No quiero un CONDENADO BESO BAJO LA LLUVIA** **—** Uff, este bastardo es más terco que la propia mula **—** **No sé qué es lo que ve la gente de romántico en besarse mientras se empapa tu ropa y eres atacado por miles de gotitas a diestra y siniestra —**

¿Es enserio? ¿Me acaba de decir que se siente atacado por gotas de agua? Tan huraño como un gato me ha salido, con el miedito a mojarse incluido y todo. No puedo evitar que se me escape una risita, y él se sonroja al entender que tan estúpido ha sonado su comentario, creo que después de las mil escusas que me ha dado en este tiempo, por fin se le secó el cerebro. Pero se me vino a la mente una forma de atacar su condenado orgullo

**—** **¿Acaso el Uchiha le tiene miedo a un poco de agua?** **—** Le Dije mientras lo miraba burlonamente

El rubor por vergüenza se acentuó por enojo e ira y sus palmas se volvieron puños. Oh, su intocable orgullo, ahora lo agradecía, tenemos que admitir que si uno conoce ese punto débil, es fácilmente manipulable. Y como lo había predicho, esta vez funcionó.

**—** **No soy ningún cobarde** **—** Dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos **— Y para que veas que no miento, la siguiente vez que llueva vas a tener tu maldito y estúpido beso bajo la lluvia** **—**

VICTORIA

De un salto me paré del sofá y me lancé a un malhumorado gatito gruñón. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le daba besitos en toda la cara, mientras yo me encontraba de puntillas y decía repetidas veces "Gracias". Sus manos se aflojaron y se enroscaron en mi cintura para alzarme y ponerme a su altura. Tampoco es que me pasara por mucho, pero ahí vigente se encontraba la diferencia de estatura. Luego en su rostro se formó esa sutil sonrisa, tan rara como un eclipse, pero con la misma fuerza hipnótica. Nunca me ha dicho que es lo que le saca esas sonrisas y dice que ya debería de haberme dado cuenta con cuatro años viviendo juntos. Pero me gusta pensar que esa sonrisa solo me la da a mí.

Su rostro se acerca al mío y sin pensarlo cierro mis ojos y correspondo el delicado beso con el exquisito sabor de sus labios. El solo me alza más y yo inconscientemente enrosco mis piernas en sus caderas. Claro que quiero lo que él me incita, claro que lo anhelo tanto como él. Pero ambos tenemos cosas que hacer, aun así él se sienta nuevamente en ese cómodo sofá y nos permitimos unos momentos de mimos, besos y arrumacos. Sí, Sasuke Uchiha puede llegar a ser cariñoso y consentidor, solo cuando se lo propone, y aunque parezca un huraño ante la sociedad entera, nunca me ha negado un momento de besos tranquilos.

Lanzo un suspiro. Podría estar así todo el día, recostado en su pecho y el acariciándome los cabellos alrededor de la cara. Siento que se mueve su rostro y sé que me está mirando. Apuesto que se está preguntando del porqué de mi exhalación anterior.

**— ****¿Por qué ese suspirito dobe? —**

¡HA! Nadie me puede decir que no lo conozco mejor que mi propia palma. Se todo de él, no, miento, hasta ahora no sé qué causan esas condenadas sonrisas que me derriten y el condenado no me lo quiere decir. Inconscientemente arrugo el ceño pensando en eso, pero, es que quiero ver más a menudo esa sonrisa. Enserio lo quiero. ¿Hasta en mis pensamientos soy berrinchudo?

Un movimiento me regresa a la realidad, tal vez he tardado más de la cuenta en responderle.

**—** **Pues… Estoy feliz de que aceptaras el besito, mi teme** **—** Lo miro con sonrisa bobalicona, esperando que nombrar el beso mismo, no haga que se niega nuevamente.

Pero lo que veo, bueno, es diferente. Su ceño se frunce levemente y en sus labios una sonrisa de burla emerge. Jo, como un gesto tan parecido puede expresar cosas tan diferentes.

**—** **¿En serio dobe? ¿Algo tan tonto te pone feliz?** **—** ¿Tonto dijo?

**—** **Moo… No es tonto Sasu-baka** **—** Digo alzando mi cabeza de su pecho **—** **Es romántico-ttebayo** **—** Digo mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa **— Romántico —** Reitero.

**—** **¿Romántico he? **– Dice sin dejar de verme y con un brazo todavía en mi cintura **—** **Explícame ¿cómo mojarse hasta la ropa interior mientras te meto la lengua hasta la garganta puede ser romántico?** **—**

¡Ahh! ¿Tan explícito tiene que ser siempre? ¿Dónde está el condenado y pudoroso Sasuke que no le gusta dar muestras de cariño ni mimos en público? Claro, ese pudor se va al wáter cuando la posesividad y los celos emergen de cada poro de su piel. Si en uno de esos casi salgo violado a la mitad del comedor de mi propia facultad. De solo recordarlo… me estremezco. El muy bastardo me tiró a la mesa en plena hora de almuerzo solo porque un chico sonrojado se acercó a preguntarme algo sobre la clase. No niego que era lindo, y era más que evidente que le gustaba. Pero vamos, un poquito de confianza y menos exhibicionismo es lo que hubiera pedido. Otro suspiro sale de mis labios. Ya me he acostumbrado a sus cambios.

**—** **Si es romántico dattebayo** **—** Le respondo calmadamente mientras oculto mi rostro en su pecho **—** **Y no tiene que ser un beso destapa desagües precisamente. Yo quiero un beso tierno, no que me violes la boca en plena vía pública** **—** Le digo, mientras frunzo la boca

**—** **Oh no, tú me pediste un beso, pero no especificaste como lo querías** **—** Bastardo **—** **Así que si quiero, te meto la lengua hasta la campanilla y no quiero recibir quejas —**

No necesitaba verlo, para saber que en su rostro se marcaba una arrogante sonrisa de lado. Pero yo sé que solo lo dice para amargarme la vida, para molestarme, para que me comporte como un niñito caprichoso y le reclame. Y, para mi desgracia, aunque se cuál es su cometido… siempre funciona.

**—** **Yo quiero MI MALDITO BESO TIERNO —** Digo mientras trato de pararme de su regazo. Pero me rodea la cintura ahora con ambas manos y me lo impide **—** **No un beso violador** **—** Refunfuño mientras empiezo a removerme con un poco más de convicción al ver su petulante sonrisa **—Suéltame bastardo, si no tengo garantizado un beso que no sea de película porno, no te hablo —** ¿Ven?, siempre le funciona.

Se ríe, ahora se ríe como pocas veces. Hoy ha votado muchas sonrisas y me encanta, creo que por eso siempre le doy el gusto, aparte de no controlar mi carácter. Ba, a quien engaño, si no fuera tan impulsivo no estaría ahora mismo golpeándole el pecho con los puños.

**—** **Ya, ya, tranquilo Naru** **—** Oh, Me dijo Naru **— Va a ser un beso poco calentón** **—** me dice aun burlándose.

Pero yo sigo flotando, porque me llamó por mi nombre. No dobe. No Usoratonkashi. Ni Rubio. Ni Kitzune. Ni esos mil apodos que me ha puesto. No, usó mi nombre. Eso es un tesorito que tengo que guardar. Porque es aún mucho más extraño que un mero eclipse, es tan raro como la aparición de un cometa en nuestros cielos, y que ese astro aterrice en la tierra. Solo en el sexo se le escapa decirme entre gruñidos por mi nombre, pero en una conversación. Es… es…, solo puedo decir que me encanta.

Lo abrazo nuevamente por el cuello y le susurro un par de gracias entre besos, para quedarnos recostados un par de minutos más. Y luego levantarnos a realizar nuestras labores pendientes.

******Besos Bajo la Lluvia ******

Terminé. Grito triunfantemente en mi cabeza, ni que quisiera despertar al teme que ya duerme plácidamente en la cama. Ah, como lo envidio. El y su condenada memoria fotográfica que le facilita la vida. Me amargo pensando en lo injusto que es Dios al darle ese don, justo a alguien tan arrogante y petulante como él, mientras estoy con el puño alzado y mirando al cielo, como si mi reclamo silencioso fuera escuchado por alguien, o tal vez ¿el don mismo vuelva tan petulante al portador? Ba, mejor me voy a dormir.

Miro el reloj digital en la mesita de noche de lado del teme. Sí que es tarde, muy tarde, y yo solo quiero dormir. Son las tres de la madrugada, y agradezco que mañana mis clases empiecen recién a medio día. Poco conveniente para mi estómago, pero mis agotados ojos y cansado cerebro, lo agradecen.

Sin pensar más, guardo las cosas que necesito para mañana en mi maleta, y me voy a recostar al lado de mi teme. Me meto en las cobijas y el inconscientemente me rodea con un brazo por la cintura para seguir durmiendo. Yo solo sonrió sutilmente y agradezco el calor que me brinda su cuerpo en esta fría noche de invierno. Más que nada porque está lloviendo.

Cierro mis ojos y trato de conciliar el sueño, veo que Morfeo me espera con un tipo de película antigua, con recuerdos de Sasu y míos. Si, va a ser un lindo sueño. ¡ESPERA!. ¿Lloviendo? Salgo de mi letargo casi momentáneo. Y mis ojos se abren cual búho en la noche. LLUVIA. ESTA LLOVIENDO.

¡Sí! Maldición. Dios si me quiere. La falta de memoria fotográfica me la recompensa aceptando mis caprichos. Pero ahora me carcome la duda de cómo es despertar al huraño y malhumorado, Sasuke. Aquel que se enoja cuando lo levanto, aquel que odia que lo despierte. ¡Ah! Pero yo quiero mi beso. Y él me prometió que sería la siguiente vez que lloviera. Bingo.

Ya sé cómo lograr que no me lance una almohada a la cara por despertarlo.

**— ****Ne, teme — **Lo zarandeo delicadamente **—** **Temeee…** **—** Canturreo aún un poco tímido mientras muevo su hombro del brazo que me abraza **—** **Despierta-ttebayo —**

Frunce el ceño y me quita el brazo de la cintura para alejarse un poco. Su cuerpo ha reaccionado inconscientemente a mis quejas en verano cuando me aso cual patata cuando me abraza en las noches. No, yo quiero que despierte, por lo que me siento sin cuidado alguno, tratando de mover la cama y que se levante.

**—****Teme** **—** alzo más la voz y lo empiezo a mover con más fuerza.

**—** **¿Qué demonios quieres Usoratonkashi?** **—** Me dice con un terrible humor y una mirada que destila fuego.

**—** **Quiero mi beso bajo la lluvia** **—** Sí, dije que sabía cómo hacerlo aceptar, pero eso no quitaba el miedo de ver su lado oscuro

**—** **¡¿Para eso me despiertas!?** **—** Rayos, rayos, responde rápido Naruto. O tú mismo te vas cavando la tumba y agradeces que la lluvia suavice la tierra.

**— ** **Me lo prometiste** **—** Digo cerrando los ojos al haber juntado valor para decirlo. Bien, aunque sea ya está la frase inicial. Respira profundamente y luego continúa. ¡Vamos! Me animo a mí mismo **—** **Me dijiste, que apenas lloviera me darías mi beso bajo la lluvia** **—**

Sus ojos se entrecierran sopesando las palabras que he dicho, Tsk a quien engaño, está pensando que muerte sería la más adecuada por osar despertarlo. Lo sé, yo lo siento en mis huesos. Siento como esa mirada dice en un lenguaje no verbal "Ahora mismo, solo quiero ahorcarte". Pero mis argumentos todavía no han concluido y yo sé que ni con todo el sueño va a negarle algo a su orgullo.

**—** **Y como Uchiha que eres… no te iba a dejar incumplir una promesa** **—**

Ahora sí sé que piensa en mis palabras pues sus cejas no se juntan. Ahora si está analizando lo que digo y no piensa en matarme. Voto un suspiro de alivio al saber que estoy a salvo de su furia.

**— ****Bien, bien…** **—** Me dice resignado y de mala gana **—** **¿Tiene que ser en algún lugar en específico, o puede ser en el jardín interno?** **—**

Vivimos en un departamento, en el cuarto piso, de 2 edificios en total, nosotros nos encontramos en la parte interna y tenemos vista al parquecito para propietarios. Es lindo, amplio, en la tarde varios niños bajan a jugar en él. Y tiene hasta bancas y una pequeña fuentecita. Es una gran área verde, y me parece un lugar un tanto romanticón. No es como los otros jardines internos de otros edificios, donde solo hay pasto y se acaba en unos cuatro o cinco pasos de edificio a edificio. Este SÍ es un bello lugar, uno de los puntos por los cuales alquilamos este sitio de todas las demás alternativas. Aparte de que queda cerca a nuestra universidad.

**—** **Adentro me parece perfecto-ttebayo** **—** Digo sonriendo, y aunque frustrado y despeinándose el cabello con su mano derecha, sale a flote una casi imperceptible sonrisa. ¡Sí! Voy a tener mi beso y mi teme no se va a amargar. Eso es una nueva victoria para Naruto Uzumaki.

Se levanta un poco cansado y camina hasta su armario. ¿Qué hará? Me pregunto, mientras sigo sentado viendo cómo se saca la camiseta de manga larga de dormir y se pone un polo algo viejo de color negro y hasta los codos. Me voltea a ver con el ceño fruncido. Pero mi interrogante tatuada en la cara hace que sepa que no entiendo sus acciones.

**— ****No voy a mojar la ropa con la que planeo seguir durmiendo luego** **—** Me dijo con el rostro inexpresivo **—** **Como tampoco quiero dormir con alguien totalmente empapado—**.

Oh, eso era una clara "invitación" a que me cambie yo también, con ropa que no me moleste mojar. ¿La ropa interior también? Me paro y voy a mi armario colocado al costado suyo. Nuestra habitación, tiene el tamaño realmente de dos cuartos, pues derribamos un muro que no soportaba carga alguna, aparte de que antes también era amplio. Por eso es que alcanzan dos armarios, la cama matrimonial, dos escritorios. Un inmenso estante de libros y más.

Me cambio rápidamente, con ropa un poco viejita y holgada, y… siguiendo el ejemplo del teme, no me cambio la ropa interior. ¿Pues cualquiera tendría el mismo resultado, no? Ahora. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con los zapatos? Oh, claro, las botas impermeables, sé que a él ya se le había ocurrido porque se quita las pantuflas y camina por el alfombrado piso hasta su objetivo. Mientras sus botas son negras por completo, las mías son de color azul marino, con los bordes y la suela anaranjada. Si, tal como a mí me gusta.

Pero aun siendo el beso que quiero. Siento que no es como quisiera. Nos estamos preparando para ellos, nos hemos cambiado de ropa, puesto zapatos especiales, y encima el teme se fue a preparar una tina de agua caliente. Aun así, estoy ansioso por cumplir lo que deseo.

Vuelve a mi lado y me mira con una mirada apagada, solo por el cansancio, luego me tiende la mano, para dirigirnos hacia la puerta principal. Me está dando un poquito de frio y ahora me acuerdo…

— **Listo o no, allá vamos dobe?** **—**

Me cortó los pensamientos anteriormente, espera. ¿Listo? ¿Para qué? Y se abre la puerta. ¡Ahhh! Ya me acordé de lo que pensaba, y se a lo que se refiere el teme, aquel que me mira socarronamente mientras me acerco as a su cuerpo. ¡QUE FRIO HACE! Estoy tiritando y eso que estamos todavía por los pasillos del edificio. Ahora la idea del beso no me parece tan tentadora. Quiero regresar a mi cómoda cama siendo rodeado por esos pálidos y fuertes brazos. QUIERO VOLVER. Pero el solo agarra la llave del departamento y se lo mete al bolsillo y salimos al gélido clima.

Waa… Realmente quiero volver, realmente quiero… Quiero…. Lanzo un suspiro de resignación Aunque quiera que ese calor que abandona mi cuerpo se quede, sé que si le digo para volver, el desgraciado teme puede hacerse el loco y nunca más aceptar esta proposición. Por lo que si deseo cumplir mi sueño romántico, de un beso bajo la lluvia, debo seguir adelante. Y con paso decidido y convicción sacada de no sé dónde. Bajamos las escaleras. A ninguno de los dos le gusta usar el ascensor por cuatro insulsos pisos. Nos parece… tonto. Además, hay que hacer un poquito de ejercicio, ¿no?

Llegamos a la puerta de las escaleras que dan al primer piso. Una parte sigue techada, pero ya estaríamos a merced del viento ruin y despiadado. Me mira para confirmar que aun quiero esto y solo asiento y me preparo mentalmente. Su pálida mano va hasta la manija de la puerta y yo lo veo todo en cámara lenta. Ahh… si pudiera llorar lo haría. Soy un ser friolento en invierno y caluroso en verano, creo que soy como un reptil, mientras hay sol me encuentro caliente y si no, puedo llegar a morir de frio.

Los dientes me castañean. Estamos todavía en la parte techada, pero ya estoy sufriendo un ataque hipotérmico. ¡LO SÉ! Veo a mi acompañante y veo que tirita, pero en menor grado y su mirada de "NO exageres las cosas dobe" se refleja en sus negras pupilas ¿Ahh… tan predecible soy? Ni siquiera dije en voz alta eso de que me iba a morir. Bueno, aunque sea voy a cumplir mi deseo de un beso bajo la lluvia. Bajo… la lluvia. Mojado, con esta corriente infernal de frio. No, no, valiente Naruto. Porque nunca incumplo una promesa, y yo me prometí a mí mismo, hace cuatro meses cuando veía el final de esa película, que tendría un beso así con mi teme. Es ahora o nunca. Agarrándome fuertemente de su mano, pasamos al área libre. Y siento las gotas caer sobre mi cabello, como dan leves golpecitos tanto en mi rostro como en mi ropa. Extiendo mi brazo libre y veo como esas gotitas van mojando la tela, como es que se van uniendo las marcas rápidamente hasta que forman un área cada vez más grande de tela mojada.

Un apretón en mi mano me hace darme la vuelta, Ahora con el cabello, antes alborotado, un poco aplanado por la lluvia, me fijo como es que se le va pegando a su hermoso rostro, aunque me muero de frio, su sonrisa me encanta. En serio debí de insistir más con este tema. Me gusta como sonríe.

Su temblorosa mano por el clima se alza y me acaricia la mejilla con devoción.

**—** **Me encanta tu sonrisa** **—**

¿Estoy sonriendo? Creo que sí. Y me gusta. Pero aun así el frio empieza a llegar a mis huesos. Es… Es demasiado frio! Me estoy helando, no sé cómo es que mi cerebro se demoró tanto en procesar la información de que me siento cual cubito de hielo y…, y…

**—** ¡**Achú! —**

Rayos, ya mi cuerpo lo entendió todo. Siento que tiembla como si fuera una gelatina o si estuviera en un terremoto, o un papel en una ventisca; y ahora la mano en mi rostro se desliza a mi cuello y me aprieta contra su pecho. Mientras su otro brazo, suelta mi mano y me rodea la cintura.

**—** **Rayos, ¿por qué tus caprichos tiene que se-ser tan… raros?** **—** Me dice tiritando más fuerte que antes.

Oh me olvidé que el friolento en esta relación es el. Mis temblorosos brazos, rodean su espalda e inconscientemente agarro con fuerza su ropa, toda mojada y empapada. Siento que me caigo, pues el frio es tanto que ha llegado a entumir mis extremidades inferiores. Se para su rostro de mi cuello y sus manos pasan a mi cara. Por Dios, sus labios se encuentran de color violeta, y no sé si yo esté mejor.

— **Acabemos con esto… y rápido** **—** Dijo a la vez que acercaba su rostro al mío.

Solo asentí, y con la poca fuerza que me quedaba me alcé de puntillas, para buscar sus labios con los míos. Ahora mis brazos buscan inconscientemente pasar por su cuello. ¡Ya no siento mis dedos! Aun así, cuando por fin llegamos al contacto deseado, trato de mover mis labios, con torpeza incluida, y buscar el calor mutuo.

Me apego más a su cuerpo mientras siento como son masajeados mis labios con los suyos. La ropa se nos pega a ambos y siento mi torso completamente mojado. Algo caliente me hace concentrarme nuevamente en el beso, en vez de contar mentalmente las gotitas que caen sobre mi cabeza. Es su lengua, aquella que me pide permiso para entrar y encontrarse con su pareja. No tardo más de un segundo en procesar la información, y abrirle paso a mi boca. Ah, que delicia, me encanta siempre el sabor tan único de su almíbar personal. Por lo que trato solo de concentrarme en ello y jugar con ese musculo rosa que recorre todo mi paladar.

Muerdo su labio juguetonamente y él se estremece un poco, para luego seguir besándome, creo que tiene la misma idea que yo. Esa que dice que lo único que nos mantiene en una burbuja de calor es este beso, y que si nos separamos, nos morimos de frio. Pero sé que mientras más estemos así, mucho más difícil nos va a resultar llegar hasta nuestro hogar. Tengo que separarme y ya decidí que así sea, pero… Ah… es un besador excelente. Siento que me derrito en sus manos, pues de un beso de telenovela romántica, ha pasado a uno de película pasional. No porno, pero si bien ardiente.

Sus frías manos se encuentran bajo mi polo, pero a quien le importa, si igual me encuentro mojado, ya sea con la prenda o sin ella, y me voy a enfermar. Lo sé. No importa. Este beso es delicioso. Pero no mejor que los otros, y la lluvia en vez de mejorarlo, solo está haciendo que no nos separemos y nos aferremos a la fuente de calor. Pero no por eso en otra situación nos hubiéramos separado. En conclusión, la lluvia es solo un factor… NEGATIVO.

¡Ah! ¡Ya no lo soporto! Me congelo. Me muero de frío y esa fogatita que desprendía calor a nuestros cuerpos ya no me es suficiente. NO SIENTO LOS PIES… POR COMPLETO. No sé cómo voy a caminar hasta el departamento. Y después de lamer su paladar y cada uno de sus labios, tanto el como yo sabemos que este ósculo ha culminado.

**—** **No siento los pies Teme** **—**

Su frente se apoya en la mía y me mira tiernamente. Sé que no le ha gustado, casi nada, el escenario para este beso. Lo único que lo mantiene de buen humor, es el beso mismo. Su mano ha recuperado un poco la movilidad y acaricia mis rubios cabellos para luego delinear mis marquitas en mi mejilla.

**—** **Larguémonos de aquí antes de que yo tampoco los sienta, y estemos en problemas** **—**

Solo puedo asentir con una sonrisa bobalicona. Se separa de mí lentamente, no sin antes darme un piquito y se da media vuelta, frente mío. Luego se agacha y me ofrece su espalda. Sin pensarlo, pues si espero más, hasta mis brazos va a ser inútiles. Me tiro a su fornido cuerpo y paso mis brazos por su cuello, el agarra mis piernas a cada lado de sus caderas y empieza a caminar hasta la puerta que da al interior de las escaleras.

Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y le doy pequeños besitos. Luego le ayudo al momento de abrir la primera puerta. Lo que antes me parecía un frio pasillo, ahora me resulta un reconfortante y cálido lugar. Recupero poco a poco la movilidad de mis pies y empiezo a sentir mis dedos. No por eso dejan de estar entumecidos, fríos, y resentidos conmigo.

El camina lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta del apartamento y para ese momento, ya me siento capaz de ponerme en pie de nuevo sin caerme. Me deja a un costado entendiendo lo que le dije mudamente al mover mis pies, y saca las llaves de su pantalón. Abre el cuarto y el paraíso tropical nos espera adentro. No han pasado más de veinte minutos, pero para mí ha sido como si me hubiera mudado al polo sur por un par de meses y recién llegara a casa.

Entra y yo también lo hago, para cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. Deja las llaves en la mesita y sin dar más de dos pasos, se empieza a quitar el polo, y luego hace lo mismo con sus botas. Voltea y me mira mientras sigo tiritando, de forma instintiva para entrar en calor.

**—** **Si caminamos con esto por toda la casa, se mojará todo el piso** **—**

Ah, era eso, el impulsivo y maniaco por la limpieza no quiere manchar el piso. Pfff… que romántico, y yo esperaba que la calamidad del beso se arreglara con el llevándome en brazos a la tina de agua caliente que nos espera. Pero tal parece que no es así. Para no entrar en una discusión de su vena casi extinta del romanticismo, le hago caso y me empiezo a sacar las botas mientras aprecio como una socarrona sonrisa emerge de sus labios ahora pálidos, que van recuperando el color poco a poco. Termina de quitarse las botas y el pantalón y yo recién voy en la polera. Cuando estoy a punto de sacarme también el pantalón Alzo la mirada y lo encuentro completamente desnudo. Para mi desgracia lo primero que veo es esa parte que me hace disfrutar tanto. Y luego la típica y odiosa sonrisa más acentuada todavía. Cuando estoy a punto de pedir una explicación, él se adelanta.

**—** **Mi ropa interior también está mojada** **—**

Te volteas y me deja ver su exquisito trasero. Bastardo, es que sabes cuánto me encanta apretarlo y estrujarlo entre mis manos. Salgo de mi ensoñación al darme cuenta de que tu suculento cuerpo desaparece al entrar a nuestra habitación. Y lo más rápido que puedo trato de sacarme lo que me quedo de ropa. Pero me casi me caigo. Un par de minutos después, cuando ya estoy desnudo y dispuesto a ir a la caza de un narcisista pelinegro, veo como este se acerca con un par de toallas para mí y otro par que él está usando. Una en sus caderas tapándome la vista que quería admirar y otra en sus mojados cabellos. Me laza las otras y me las pongo un poco molesto y hasta indignado.

Se burla nuevamente de mí, pero me alza su pálida mano, y un poco cabizbajo la agarro. Me dirige a nuestro cuarto y luego nos adentramos al baño del mismo. El vaporcito hace que mi cuerpo reciba el calor gustosamente, y el mal humor se me esfuma al ver la bañera con agua tibia. Pensé que mientras estuviéramos afuera, el agua se enfriaría, pero tal parece que no es así.

Sin pensarlo, me quito las toallas, y me meto en el agua

**— ****Ah… Que rica agua. Pensé que se iba a enfriar mientras estábamos afuera-ttebayo —** Digo mientras el agua cada vez cubre más de mi cuerpo.

**—** **Se enfrió un poco, pero abrí el grifo de agua caliente hace un rato hasta que tenga la medida que nos gusta —** Dijo mientras hacia una señal para que me corriera hacia adelante y el pudiera entrar.

Le hice caso y él se metió atrás de mí, nuevamente desnudo. Por las ondas del agua y el aumento de volumen, sabía que se estaba sentando, y cuando terminó su fuerte brazo me atrajo hasta su pecho. Su perfecto y bien formado pecho. Mi cabeza fue a parar a su hombro nuevamente y sentía como es que repartía besos en mi mejilla, cuello y clavícula y su otra mano hacia círculos en mi abdomen.

Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero solo quiero concentrarme en lo que me hace sentir mi pareja.

**—** **Y dime, ¿el beso cumplió tus expectativas?** **—** Me cuestiona, sin dejar de besarme

**—** **El beso me encanto-ttebayo. Pero he de admitir que eso fue lo único rescatable**.** —**

**—** **¿Cómo así?** **—**

Ah Maldito, me va hacer decirlo, lo sé. Todo para inflar su condenado orgullo. Y todo para poder decirme esas palabritas que tanto aborrezco; ese "Te lo dije".

**—** **Pues…—** ¡No quiero decirlo!

**—****Pues…** **—** Me incita a que lo diga, el muy bastardo.

**—** **Aghh… Ya, está bien. Lo admito** **—** digo enojado y con un puchero en mis labios, mientras me alejo un poco de sus caricias. **—** **No fue buena idea. ¿Contento?** **—**

Solo lo escucho reír y como su brazo me vuelve a tirar hasta él. Siento nuevamente que la cabeza me duele un poco. Y creo saber el porqué, pero no me gusta para nada la idea.

**—** **Contento** **—** Me susurra en el oído.

Yo solo me calmo, porque el hacer fuerza hace que me canse más. Apoyo mi cabeza nuevamente en su cuello y de reojo veo como su sonrisa burlona desaparece. También piensa lo mismo que yo. Y sin verme a un espejo, por la preocupación que me demuestran sus ojos, sé que mis mejillas están rojas. No por vergüenza. No por ira ni enojo.

— **Estás enfermo** **—** Exacto, estoy enfermo.

Maldita lluvia y mis cualidades para enfermarme en menos de una hora. Creo que mis defensas son muy bajas, o simplemente mi cuerpo es muy quisquilloso, como para soportar cambios de temperatura tan bruscos.

— **Eso parece teme** **—** Le digo cabizbajo

Ya no voy a poder disfrutar de sexo en la bañera. Ni en la cama. Cuando una enfermedad me atrapa, soy más inútil que un trapito de cocina. Lo único bueno es que mis resfriados no duran más de dos días. Ja, aunque en este momento no le veo la parte buena. Es que… es que…. Boto un suspiro y resignado cierro mis ojos. Es que yo quería hacer el amor un par de veces. Y otro par que me folle rudamente. Una cansada risa sale de mis labios. Cansada y resignada. Y solo siento como es que ahora sus dos brazos pasan por la altura de mi pecho y me besa en la coronilla.

**—** **No te preocupes. Yo te cuido** **—** Me susurra dulcemente **— Y en un par de días te cumplo tus sucios pensamientos. **

Je, sí que soy predecible, pero eso nos pasa a ambos con el otro. Ahora entiendo que no por estar bajo la lluvia, un beso va a ser más romántico. Con tal de que sean con mi teme, nada de eso importa. Tal vez también fue mala idea de que sea en la madrugada y siendo invierno. Pero no importa. Mi conclusión final, fue: Al diablo con los besos bajo la lluvia. Si no son espontáneos, supongo que son un asco. Y si en mi vida no vuelvo a tener otro, no me importa. Lo importante es la persona y no el clima.

**Continuará…**

**Espero y les gustara. Es un three shot. Nos leemos en la próxima y animen a esta escritora con bellos reviews.**

**~Nos leemos pronto~**


End file.
